Bloody Needle
by JM of hell
Summary: Born to be hated, lived to be demon and dies to be devil. This i curse of Uzumaki Naruto, but he is not alone anymore. Now he has people to call family and he is ready to become that thing what people called him. Come and join us to see when Naruto has lost his empathy to his enemy's and is not loyal to his village. Challenge by Obsidian020604
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my new story Bloody Needle.**

**Now if you are new to my story's be advice'd that my schedule for updates are... well there is no schedule. I want one chapter week at best but most likely its 1-2 chapters month... At best.**

**Any how this was challenge by Obsidian020604 ****Naruto Missing Nin Nuke Nin challange.**

**Well i have nothing else to say except this.**

**I don't own Naruto anime or manga i just own this story.**

**Bloody Needle**

* * *

Konohagakure most powerful Ninja village in elemental country's. Hasirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hirusen Sarutobi and his students Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju of the sannin and Minato Namikaze are most namely respected shinobi ever walk on this land and also most feared people to face on battlefield.

That brings us to this moment where we see young about 10 year boy at one of many Konoha's training grounds. Boy is really skinny and most likely underweight. Boy is short for his age about 4 feet and 4 inches. Boy has wild blond heir and little red mixed in and he has 3 whisker like marks on his both cheeks. But most capturing feature about him are his eyes, those eyes are as some people would call dead. There was no life in his deep blue eyes. Those were eyes who had nothing to love or nothing care about. Eyes of lost person, eyes of person who is not interested in life. Eyes of Ninja

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki of Nine tailed fox, demon that attacked Konoha 10 years ago. Not that Naruto was aware of this. He always got hateful glances of villagers and some even did beat him to hospital view times.

Naruto was swinging his katana that he got from his father figure. Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of small ramen stand at edge of the village.

Katana was nothing special it was actually really bad quality, it was unbalanced, it was not sharp and it had some rust here and there, but that did not matter to Naruto, it was a gift from person and that's why Naruto did treasure it. Teuchi also did gift book to Naruto about 7 sword man of the mist. Naruto had taken 2 people of them as his role models first one was Zabuza Momochi, for his past struggles and for his skills in silent killing. Other one was Kushimaru Kuriarare. That was because his simple and effective Sword Nuibari that was lost after 3th great ninja war.

Naruto hated village. He hated every single one of them except Ichiraku's. He sadly could not meet them as anything but customer since counsel had threaten them that they shall not help "Demon brat".

**Flashback**

8 years old Naruto was walking to Ichiraku ramen shop when he did spot some ninjas talking to Teuchi so Naruto decided lurk behind a corner to listen what were they talking about.

"Counsel has decided to give you one week to throw that demon out of your house, but if you don't then we burn your shop and house and your daughter will be sold to slavery. So will you comply or will I go buy some matches?" Said one of ninjas with brown hair and scar going across his face.

Naruto was panicking, was he really so hated that those who tried only to help him were attacked?

"Iruka don't lie to old man we will have little fun with her before she goes to slavery" said silver haired man.

"Oh sorry Mizuki I forgot about that little detail." Said man now identified as Iruka smirking.

Teutchi did not know what to do or say. If he attacked he would end up going to prison or be executed and his daughter would still be raped and sold to work as some slut in red light district and then Naruto would end up on the street. Teutchi noticed that ninjas had left his shop, most likely since he had one week to act before they needed to come back.

Naruto walked to stall and sat on stool and with heavy sigh he said "I leave, if you protest I end up on street anyway, so best we can make out of it is that I come here as a customer in future." Naruto said, never looking up from desk.

"Naruto don't even dare to say something like that!" Screamed Teutchi. He was livid that Naruto could say something like this.

"Father" That got Teutchi to stop on his tracks. "There is no reason to make Ayame suffer because of me when there is no way to win this fight." Naruto took big breath before he continued. "You and Ayame are my Father and Sister in everything but blood and I am not letting you suffer anymore than necessary."

Teutchi looked at Naruto with his eyes bleeding with tiers. "Ok Naruto, if that's what you want, but remember that you are always welcome back, to here, to home." And that did it, Naruto broke down in tiers and his Father figure hugged Naruto.

**Flashback end**

From that day on Naruto continued training like there was no tomorrow. Why you may ask? Well reason is quite simple. Naruto knows when he graduates from Academy he will get Jonin sensei, who will most likely ignore him and since he will be doing missions he can't train as much.

But Naruto was not entirely alone in this. Some ANBU with blank mask's dropped some scrolls for him. Mostly some scrolls from Genin to Chunin level Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu.

Naruto was surprised when he found out that Taijutsu was same that Kushimaru used before he changed it to fit more his Kenjutsu. Kenjutsu was basic Konohas Kenjutsu style. Ninjutsu was more advanced than Naruto had excepted they were: Substitution Jutsu, clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Hiding in Mist Jutsu, Raging Waves Jutsu and Water Prison Jutsu.

Also scrolls had tips to healthy diet and chakra control techniques. Diet went out of window pretty quickly since people either did not sell him products or priced three times as much. Chakra control however has been going well. Naruto can now walk on walls and trees all day long but he has not been able get water walking jet. Biggest reason for that is that scrolls can only teach you so much.

So Naruto has been focusing mostly to improve his Taijutsu and kenjutsu and his physical strength overall. He's speed is somewhere between mid high Genin level, but he only shows low Genin speed since he does not want any Ninjas asking about how he is so advanced compared to 'Genius' Sasuke Uchiha.

That has made Naruto wounder why people call him genius. Sasuke shows only enough skill to be little above average, but Naruto did not really care about it. It is just a title an people with pride get blinded by it. Ninja should not have pride but pride is part of human nature so he also was faulty of it. Naruto took pride what he had accomplished, he had alone got all his power, well not entirely those blank masked ANBU people had helped by giving him those scrolls.

"Still why would someone help me?"

**Underground of Konoha**

In deep down bellow Konoha, we can see one figure siting on his table writing somethings on scroll. Man had short black hair, X marked scar on his chin white and black outfit with bandages covering his right eye and right hand. This man is Shimura Danzo, leader of Root ANBU and old rival of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. He also is student of Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage. Danzo was many things. Ruthless, manipulative, cunning and most of all loyal to Konoha, not its people but the banner of his village.

As he was writing somethings down, he was interrupted from his work when one of his personal Root ANBU dropped on his one knee and announced his arrival.

"Danzo-sama! I came to give report of Uzumaki Naruto. Sir!" On that ANBU agent bent his head down waiting for his master to give him permission to continue.

"Yes, how is Jinchuuriki doing on his training?" Asked Danzo with voice that leaves little to no options to give him only important information and no bullshit.

"Yes Danzo-sama! Uzumaki has shown promise in his Tai and Kenjutsu training, but his Ninjutsu training has taken hit since he has no one guiding him where he does errors. He can do academy 3 and Hidden Mist Jutsu, tho he can't keep it up more than 15 minutes still good progress for someone in his situation. Also he has been able change his diet for more healthy by steeling from local farms and he uses those situations for his stealth training. All tho he can only steal small amounts of food to make sure he is not caught. That's all for now Danzo-sama!" And once again ANBU bowed his head to listen what his master has to say.

Danzo was silent for some time thinking 'Boy needs actual training but I can't do much more than I am already doing or Hiruzen might get a sniff of what I am up to. Seriously, he does not care about boy so why not give him to me? To make him loyal Ninja of Konoha. Even if I did not get him, boy still needs training to become useful for village.' Danzo was in deep thought when idea clicked him 'He may be able advance if he was in danger by Nuke nin attacking him of course how will I get them in and undetected, also Hiruzen might become suspicious if there were too meany nuke-nin coming to Konoha and all attacking our Jinchuuriki. This truly is a problem but what if they had reason to attack him? Yes Iwa hates Namikaze were they children or nuke-nin, but I can't let them know that Minato had a child not only that word might get out of it but other villages might find out who is our Jinchuuriki. But if I trick some weaker ones to believe that Tsuchikage will forgive them if they assassinate child who does look like Minato. Yes that would work. That still leaves one problem, will boy survive?' Danzo was troubled by this. He can't have his ANBU near boy then because Iwa nin might have sensor ability's and that would be trouble. He needed to give boy some quick power but what? It cant be anything to powerful or visible like sharingan. Weapon maybe.'

That's when Danzo got an idea, it might end up being loose of resources but gains would be too good. Yes this is what was needed for Konoha become stronger.

"ROOT I have mission for you. Gather best trackers you can 3 at tops and you need to find something for me." Danzo said with small grin.

"Yes Danzo-sama! What is this you want us to get for you?" ANBU asked bowing his head for his master.

Danzo's smirk just kept growing "Nuibari."

**6 months later (10 and half year of nine tales attack)**

Naruto was doing push ups when he saw blank masked ANBU drops before him and hands him 3 scrolls. One was blue scroll with marks of waves. Other one was entirely black and last one was white with red out lines.

"Blue one has some Ninjutsu techniques for you. White one has some books about sealing and starter kit. Last one has weapon for you, but be advised if anyone except us or you gets to know you have this until we say so, it will be taken away from you and you will be punished. But if the one who gets to know about it and you kill them then we will cover your back and arise all evidence you been part of possible murder. Am I clear?" Stated ANBU with voice lagging all emotions you would except from human.

"Y-yes ANBU-sa-san" Stuttered Naruto really nervously. He was afraid this ANBU might actually kill him.

ANBU looked Naruto for moment then nodded. "Good." Then ANBU jumped on trees and vanished from the view.

Naruto as any Ninja worth of their salt, started reading through Ninjutsu scroll. He wanted to check his weapon first but since it was still mid day he would be too easy target and he was not ready to dirty his hands with blood or if he even could beat one if they were Jonin or more experienced Chunin or even Genin for that matter. So he would wait until night to see what this Mysterious ANBU had given to him.

First Jutsu Naruto found in scroll was Water clone Jutsu 'huh that could be handy, all tho its only one tenth of original's power. Oh well it can still be useful.' Second Jutsu was Water style Hidden in Water Jutsu. 'hmm good for ambush or hiding but nothing more, but not useless.' third and last one was surprise for Naruto. 'You gotta be kidding me?! A Water Dragon Jutsu?! Oh man this is best day of my life!' Thought Naruto while happy at this he did not show any of it outside. Naruto had trained his best to control his emotions. Even tho some times he lets it slips, like when he goes to 'visit' his father figure.

Naruto was planing to go over Sealing scroll but decided not to. He would study sealing after dark at his apartment. Even thinking of that place made Naruto grind his teat together and let out small growl. He had been 'gifted' allowance by civilian and orphan heath care program which is run by civilian counsel. Now civilians did not truly have any leading power. They handled Income and people things inside village for Hokage while ninja or military counsel handled all Ninja and military side of things. Does it sound corrupted? Well good since that what it is, but lets get back to the topic. Now Naruto gets his allowance but since he is minor they pay his rent for him and cut it out from his allowance sounds good? Well the thing is that land lord takes almost double amount of that apartment where Naruto lives and its in really bad condition. Rats, mold and no warm water.

Not thinking to much of it right now. Naruto starts going through notes for Water clone Jutsu.

**At midnight**

Naruto finally got back to his apartment and went straight to bathroom since there was no windows. (What is the thing people having windows in their toilets. Like really? Air vents has been invented long time ago) Naruto takes out black scroll from his back bag and starts to open it. He notices that its sealing scroll and weapon must be in it. Naruto puts small amount chakra into seal and in POW large amount of smoke comes out of scrolls and Naruto feel something heavy landing on his lap. When smoke clears Naruto is wide eyes staring at long needle looking sword. It was silver like colored and it was pretty long. It also had some ninja wire coming out from back side of it. It was weapon that any sword man would have wet dreams about it and Naruto would have never believed that HE a Demon brat, Hell spawn, Fox boy and Plague for Konoha would be holding, the one of most beautiful, one of the most powerful the one and only.

"Nuibari"

* * *

**Well that's for first chapter of this story. If there are people from my other story, for you I say no I have not stopped that story. I have writer block on second chapter and I try to have it done before end of April... I am not making promises tho.**

**So did you guys like it? Please let me know what you think in reviews and if want more information or want to suggest new ideas please PM me.**

**Also this story will be my side project when I get Elf from another world moving again. So updates will most likely be monthly at best.**

**Thanks for your time and have a wonderful day**

**JM OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOODY NEEDLE**

** BLOOD TRIAL**

Naruto was, how could you put it. Stunned is understatement but we will go with that. Nuibari laying on blonds lap and Naruto could not think straight. What finally did brake Naruto out of his shock was his stomac demanding food. Naruto resealed Nuibari in scroll and hided inside small hole behind toilet. Naruto went to his fridge to see just 2 fishes he got day ago.

Naruto made his Diner, cleaned up and did some work out. Then he remembered two other scrolls. Naruto hide Ninjutsu scroll and went to kitchen table with sealing scroll. After 4 hours of studying scrolls and testing chakra movement in with basic rotation system with seals that did not work too well jet, so Naruto took quick shower, well Naruto would be Idiot since Water was freezing cold. After 'nice' shower Naruto went to his bed with nothing else to do.

Next morning Naruto had to go academy, He did his normal rutine with workout and one apple as his brakefest.

While walking to Academy Naruto got normal glares from civilians until he got to academy grounds, he saw Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Harano arguing which one of them Sasuke would merry. Naruto had to laugh how stupid that was. If Sasuke wanted to build clan slowly then it would be of those two Ino since she is clan head, but Sasuke most likely goes with CRA act and had all woman who want to little Uchiha to make their little princess and prince fantasy's true, he would have them all pregnant and after they gave birth it would happen again and again and again. Naruto know how politics work and Sasuke will not see woman as anything else than baby factory's.

Bypassing two fan girls Naruto went in Academy his class room is first one only because and quote "Uchiha-sama should not walk any longer distances than necessary. " Well it helped their little demon also since he would not need walk in corridors any longer than couple meters and run in some teacher and keep him from going to class and getting penalty cause that. So yes Academy sucked balls.

Naruto went to class room and saw that it was almost full already except for two fan girls and Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto went far left corner of class room and waited that classes would be over so he could continue his training, today he would not be training since he needs to food run.

Then hell broke loose when Sasuke entered class, all fan girls surrounded him and gave enough space for him to continue walking to his seat right front left side to window.

Few minutes passed and their teacher Iruka Umino entered class and started class. Topics went from math to different ways to apply poisons to weapons and hand to hand combat training.

Nothing happened today at academy so Naruto knew that today he may be able to get some serious training done before night ride.

**Konoha nighttime**

Sakamura corps was one of the biggest food producers in Fire nation and even tho it was hard to get in and out, if you were not caught, no one would notice amount tripled what Naruto would steal, but Naruto could not take much only worth one bag.

As Naruto suspected, guards never change their patrol times, so as Naruto has kept tabs of patrol routs and times it was easy slip past guards. As Naruto was leaving facility he saw something that caught his interest. It was Kunai with three blades, but that was not what caused his interest rise, it was small formula of seals, to civilian or even Shinobi that did not know shit about seals would think it was some sort of writing, but in truth it mash up of hundreds if not thousands seals in one kunai. Seals were to advanced formula to Naruto understand, but it was clear this was work of seal master.

Naruto looked up to roof where one blank masked ANBU was watching him until left scene. Naruto decided do same and left.

Naruto got to his 'home' and put loot to their places. Naruto always brings mostly fruits since he is able to get fish and small animals from Konohas forests himself. Vegis are much harder since they need to be crown.

**Underground of Knoha**

Danzo was forming plan to get missing nins to konoha to be killed by Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It showed to be harder to find right one since seems like Iwa shinobi under B-rank does not leave their village. Danzo had to give credit to Onoki for that.

His work was disturbed by ROOT ANBU kneeling before him.

"Code name Sai, Mission: Give object to target Uzumaki Naruto, leave area without being caught. Result, mission total success." Root operative said with no emotion what to speak of.

"good, you may leave until called" Danzo said never looking up from his work.

"Hi, Danzo-sama!" and with one powerful jump ROOT operative left.

'Let's see if you will crack that seal will bring new S-rank jutsu to village. Now we just wait and grate tree shall shine and grow even more powerful.'

**Time skip. One year**

Naruto was training his Nuibari at one of abounded training grounds since it mostly drown under water, This training ground would be no as training ground 58 one of the oldest in Konoha. It was favored by water ninjutsu users for its terrain but over time there got too much water and it became really ugly lake.

Naruto was taking brake when his senses went to over drive and jumped to avoid 5 kunai from hitting his back.

Naruto jumped to tree branch to see who attacked him but that was stopped when Naruto felt presence behind him. Naruto brought his kunai up to block attackers own kunai from hitting his neck and killing him before fight would even start.

Naruto had no time look who his attacker was since he felt more kunais flying at him he quickly dropped from branch and used chakra to stick side of tree. Naruto saw more kunais flying from first position where he was attacked from.

Naruto jumped to other tree and kept running for while until he came to stop to side of lake, he turned around and watched as three Iwa nins landed to tree opposite of him.

Naruto noted that those ninjas had slashes on their forehead protectors.

'So they are nuke-nin, but why would they attack me? I don't have bounty on my head, so only possibility is that someone has hired them. Actually that good idea. There are no papers made making deal with nuke-nin, they kill , you pay.' Naruto steeled his gaze at his three assailants and thinking best possible plan to fight them of.

Iwa nin eyes widen for moment when Naruto narrowed his eyes and same thought went trough their minds. 'He is that bastard _Namikazes_ child!'

One of the ex-Iwa shinobi let smirk to form on his face "Look boys what we found a _son_ of that bastard _Namikaze_. I will enjoy killing you, this is for my nee-chan Amy!"

"for otu-san/Kaa-chan!" other two shouted and attacked eleven year old boy with nothing but rage in their eyes.

Naruto quickly jumped on water, since most Iwa shinobi used Earth style jutsus so it would give him that advantage, sadly lake was not large or deep enough be out of their range or for them to use earth under water, but it still would use more chakra.

On ex-iwa nin came to his face and tried to strike Naruto with his kunai but Naruto dodged attack by leaning back countered attack with fast strike liver, but sadly since awkward position of Naruto, strike truly had no power behind it, so Naruto did one backflip to get some distance.

"My name is Toruga and one who will kill you!" Man had light red shirt with gray pants and small leather armor on his torso. He had gray hair that fell past his shoulders and dark brown eyes.

Toruga came at Naruto intending to kill boy fast as possible. He did not want drag fight since kid looked like Namikaze and he did not want to risk him being as tricky to deal with.

Toruga did send fits to hit boys torso when body turned into water. "WHAT!? A Water clone?!"

Then suddenly there was other Naruto next to him and did some hand seals. "**Water style: Water prison**." Naruto extended his hand and before ex-Iwa-nin could react, he was in side this water prison and he did not realize to draw breath.

'Fuck Because his chakra is running trough water I can't use my Earth style.'

"Torgua-kun/nii-chan!" Two other ex-Iwa shinobi shouted from beach.

'Torgua? Where have heard that before? Ohh right it was in bingo book Torgua is leader of genin team that left Iwa 2 years back with his two team mates with him. They are all C-rank Nuke-nin, that other Silver haired is his half brother Takashi and other one is Misomi all earth style users, average genin level taijutsu, no ken,gen or fuin jutsu knowledge. Only truly dangerous when working as a team.' Naruto thought while trying to make some kind of plan.

Then Takeshi moved safe his brother, Misomi stayed behind to give support from range.

"**Earth style: Stone shuriken**" Takeshi threw multiple stone formed shurikens at Naruto** .**

Then suddenly other Naruto did rise from water and did few and sings and he shouted** "Water style: water wall**" all projectiles did hit wall of water.

Takeshi had problem here, he did not know which one was real Naruto or was either of them. So Takeshi attacked this new one in hopes it would drop into water and move on to next one.

Takeshi tried to to hit Naruto with left hook but Naruto used his opponents momentum against him ducking under swing kicking Takeshi in to face.

This caused Takeshi skip 20 meters on water until getting back up and running blindly in Narutos range of attack, as Takeshi was going too fast he was not able to evade or block Narutos kick to his right side, but Takeshi still made use of this and he did grab Narutos leg and pulled him closer and gave one power punch to 'Narutos' face until it exploded into water.

Takeshi did not wait and think what happened, but moved to other blond.

Naruto was not able to move as he was keeping Toruga in his prison. As Takeshi was moving closer Naruto did one hand seal with his one hand said "**boiling water**" Naruto knew it would not cause real damage as Toruga was running out of air jutsu had hoped result, sudden pain kaused Trouga take huge chunk of water in to his lungs and not soon after Takeshi punched him into torso and that Naruto also turned into water.

"What?! Where is the real one?" Takeshi when he saw his brother dropping into water. "Toruga? Are you all right?" Toruga vomited some water from his lungs until he started to breath more normally again. Takeshi was relieved that he made it in time. "Brother did you notice were real one we-"

Takeshi was interrupted by ear piercing scream that came from shore.

What Takeshi and Toruga saw caused their blood go cold. They saw their female team mate being pierced by katana from where her hearth is supposed to be.

"**MISOMIII!**" both Takeshi and Toruga screamed as Misomi fell to ground dead and behind her stood Naruto with no remorse visible on his face. Cold blue eyes just stared them, while ripping katana out of dead girl.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Toruga shouted as he run towards Naruto, Takeshi not far behind.

Naruto watched as those two got closer, he was able to sneak around battle and get behind girl since she was too focused on fight. Since she was left behind Naruto thought that she was most likely long range fighter and support personel. Naruto also used this to anger is enemys. Now they would attack more blindly, but also blocking their attacks would be REALLY dangerous. Naruto did multiple hand sings and shouted name of his most powerful jutsu. "**Water style: Water dragon jutsu!**" Large dragon made of water did rise front of him and strated to speed towards two ex-iwa Shinobi

Takeshis and Torugas eyes went wide when they saw academy student launch A-rank jutsu. Neither of two ex-Iwa shinobi Jutsu to rival that so they splitted up tried to avoid it. Dragon followed Takeshi and hitted head on torso launching him to land hand hitting tree, alive to Narutos surprise. Then Naruto noticed some stones around Takeshis torso.

'Must have used some kind protective earth jutsu to lessen damage.' were Narutos thoughts until he saw Toruga closing in. Naruto decided to run into forest and use surprise attack in his favor.

Naruto had about minute until he jumped to tree and wait for those two would come to his trap. Naruto picked black scroll and pulled his most priced weapon out. Now just to wait.

Naruto did not have to wait long as Toruga and Takeshi arrived into small opening. Toruga out of breath and Takeshi limped.

"He-hes tra-ks end he-re" Toruga said between his pants

"He must have jumped into trees and run into village to get help." Takeshi said while leaning to close by tree.

Naruto decided to end this now. He may not look like it but because Naruto was still young Water dragon took lot from his body. Sure Naruto had Chakra to spare but his stamina was not even close enough to think that one day there might be change to compare their balance.

'If I am to end this there is only one way to make it success rate high as possible.'

"**Water style: Hiding in the mist jutsu**"

Ex-Iwa nins noticed mist surrounding them and becoming so thick that they were not able see trough it.

"Take-shi can you see a-any-thing?" Toruga asked getting afraid. 'This is not normal mist, it came too fast and too thick. What the Fuck is going on here?!'

"**Eight points. The larynx, lungs, spine, liver, jugular vein,collarbone, kidney and heart. Hehehe."**

Creepy childish laugh caused both nuke-nin freeze on their spots.

"**Now which one should I pick? Hehehehe"**

"Toruga we need to be caref-" Takeshi had no change to finish as Toruga let out bloody scream.

"Toruga?! What happened?!" Takeshi soon got to know as he felt something to pierce his stomach where his liver was supposed to be "AAAAARRRRRHH!" Takeshi let out scream also, full of pain and horror.

Both Ninjas felt their bodys being pierced multiple time until they both lost their ability to let out any sound any more. Them mist started to lift and they both looked for heir horror. Hanging in air being only wires that went trough soon to be corpses.

Torgua watched as same blond boy walked out of bush holding weapon that looked like long bloody needle. Boy looked to be amused about them and Torugas as his last act let his words slip trough lips like they were venom. "You. Fucking. Brat." And so naruto had won 3 genin level ninja alone.

Naruto resealed Nuibari to his black scroll and it back to his scroll holster and turned away. He walked three steps until he vomited. He was able hold it in so cause adrenaline but now that adrenaline left his body, he had to face what he had done and so sweet sweet unconscious welcomed young half blond half red head to its domain.

Two blank masked ANBUs dropped to ground other one went to clean Uzumaki and taking him back to his home while other watched two corpses that hang in air.

'Danzo-sama wants his report soon'

And so he went to take corpses down.

From formation that looked like leaf villages insignia.

**TBC**

**A/N I am back! So what happened to me? Well let's say that deleting files while drunk is not good idea. So I actually deleted all related data to this story, 3 ready chapters, whole skeleton, whole plot map and my interest after I found out, but now I am back so lets try to keep story going. **

**I know that you must have questions about what kind of person Naruto is. So I will tell all that has so far been told in visual way, Naruto is cold when needed, calculated, and anti-social. I will brake narutos mind and personal thinking more in next chapter so for more you sadly need to wait.**

**Also I might have bashed little other future geneins but in next chapter I will give more personal contact with other people in Narutos age. Also I will have Naruto question that if Minato is actually Narutos father. Thats all for now.**

**JM OUT.**


End file.
